Steam
by Burns4Sokka
Summary: An afterword of Aang's adventures, when Katara has gone and her daughter Matari will have a ride of her life...I UPDATED! READ IT, OR ELSE! No, not really...just kidding...but seriously, READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: An afterword of Aang's adventure: Aang hand Katrara have a daughter,(NOT THE NEXT AVATAR!) and with Katara gone and Aang in hiding, things get a little scary for Matari...

Hello Avatar fans. I would like to introduce my new fanfic: Steam. I'm working on this one on my own. Sorry, no Tweek and Dani, you know who they are if you've read Memories Bitter Sweet. Well, here it goes!

Sokka's P.O.V.

I was in my tent sharpening my spear when one of the tribe girls came and opened the curtain. She was a little short for her age, but that didn't matter. Her long hair floated in the breeze as she ran over to me, tugging on my coat.

"Sokka! Sokka! Your sister has news!

I put down my spear and looked at the eight-year old. "What?"

"The baby came!"

I froze for a moment, then ran out through the snow without another word. It was foggy out, and I could hardly see my hand in front of my face. I halted and looked around, there was a small shape in the distance. That _had _to be it. I sprinted through the snow toward it, and when I got close enough I was disappointed at what I saw. I was right back at my tent where I started! The girl poked her head out of the curtain.

"Need some help?"

I scowled and nodded.

She dragged me through the snow until we made it to Katara's tent. I pulled back the curtain slowly, and saw Katara on the ground propped up against a large pillow, Aang sitting behind her and a large bundle in her arms.

"Hey," she said very weakly. I knelt down on my knees next to Aang. Katara handed me the bundle, and I was so exited I could hardly breathe.

I moved one of the blankets out of the way…

The girl was beautiful. She had dark brown hair and navy blue eyes that were as genuine and starry as the night sky. Her skin was just a little bit lighter than Katara's, but other than that, she looked just like her mother . She smiled at me, and I kissed her nose. I couldn't have been happier.

"She looks just like you," I whispered, handing her back to Katara.

Aang stared at her with admiration. "I know."

"I'm sure she'll make a great bender."

Aang's smile faded. "Sokka…about that…Matari can't be told that her father was the Avatar, it would be far too dangerous. I need you to take care of her."

"Well, why me?" I turned my head to Katara. "You can take care of him by yourself, right?"

"No…I can't." Katara said hoarsely.

"Why?"

"Because…." She sniffed and turned her face away. "I'm dying."

I felt my stomach give a painful lurch. I wanted to tell her… _beg_ her it wasn't true, but from the way she said it, and the sad, weak, sincere look in her tired eyes, I knew there was no way she was lying. I choked.

Finally, after a minute of two of struggling to speak, I managed to croak: "Wha?"

Aang shook his head. The medicine woman said she wouldn't make it, she's too weak to live.

Katara turned over and sobbed. I held Matari.

Aang and I watched her die that night; the snow was floating in the air like white feathers.

I blinked back tears in my eyes as Katara gazed at me.

"I love you, Sokka…even after all the fights we've had…and all the things we've been through. I still love you…"

I said nothing, but gave Matari to her to hold for once last time.

"Matari," She whispered, "I give you my love, and my spirit…may it be with you when you need it most…" Matari held her finger, and then let go. I took her in my arms.

"Make sure to let her know she has a mother with her always…just as you have a wife…"

Aang held her hand and smiled. Katara lowered her eyelids.

"Never forget I loved her…" Her eyes filled with tears. "As I loved….you….Aang…." I didn't care about crying anymore. I shut my eyes and sobbed. I wished with all my heart and soul that this was just a dream…that I would wake up and Katara would be okay.

Katara inhaled deeply.

"Remember when we were young, and we traveled the world together?"

I nodded, opening my tearing eyes.

"Hmm…I miss those days…." She closed her eyes, and Aang looked down at her limp hand. He kissed it, held it to his, face, and set it down on the mat.

That was it. The end of Katara.

We carried her body out into the boat I had docked outside. The sky was clear of clouds, and all that remained were the white stars that dotted the sky with celestial light. I lit four torches on the boat's edges.

"Katara was…the most caring, considerate, loving person I have ever known. I hope that this daughter of mine will be as wonderful as she was." Aang testified, looking down at Matari, who was protected in his arms.

I stepped to the front of the boat.

"Katara was the kind of person that always knew what to do. She was always there for us, so understanding and generous….I-I…." I couldn't finish. I pushed the boat onto the ocean. At least Katara could die in her element. I knew that's what she would have wanted.

The boat drifted out over the horizon. Matari fell asleep in Aang's arms, and I collapsed on the icy ground. I felt like I was being torn to pieces. I felt like my soul was dropping out of my body, and all that was left was a cold black figure, petrified forever. A single tear fell into the ocean, and I left.

That night I didn't sleep for a second.


	2. She WATERBENDED!

Sarah: Hey peoples. Guess what? I don't own Avatar, that's what. But if I did, I would be the luckiest girl ALIVE! Thank you very much.

Chapter 2: I WATERBENDED!

"Matari!" Sokka called from the tent. "Your dinner's getting cold!"

Matari's twilight eyes wandered toward the tent.

"Mkay." She answered. Just when it was getting fun, Sokka had to get hungry.

She ran out from the icy wilderness and opened the tent door. Sokka had a fish laid out for her.

"How's it outside today?" He asked his niece, eating his own fish.

"Cold, as usual. Can't it be warm for once, Uncle?" Matari took a small bite out of her fish.

"I guess not."

Matari sighed.

_Not like Sokka cares anyway…._She thought, chewing the tender meat of her salmon,

_I'm sure he means well, but…there's got to be more to life than just eating. I mean, if you eat once, then you'll just be hungry again later…. But then again there's nothing more satisfying than a big ol' piece of freshly smoked salmon. I wonder what father would have thought…I never really knew him that well. Sokka could tell me more, I bet. _

"Hey, Uncle?" She asked, finishing her dinner, "Could you tell me about my father?"

Sokka put down his fish. He knew this day would come sooner or later. He sighed.

"Matari, your father was very great, and very wise." He said nervously. Gosh, he didn't really five this speech much thought.

"He uh, _helped _stop the Fire Nation from taking over the world, and eliminating all the elements." He felt like kicking himself for not telling the truth, but Matari could never know the truth. Never. Matari tilted her head slightly.

"What was his name?" Matari asked.

Sokka looked down at the 9-year-old girl. She was so innocent; he had such a hard time lying to her.

_Now I gotta come up with a fake name that'll sound convincing…_He thought, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he remembered the time they had visited Omashu…

"Bonzu…Pipinpaldelopsercopolis…The third."

Matari tilted her head farther.

"Wow. What a long name!" She finally said.

Sokka set free the breath he had been holding while he was waiting for Matari to react.

"Tell me about him…won't you, Uncle?" She said quietly. Sokka's hand returned to the back of his neck.

"Um…okay, sure. C'mere." He said. Matari sat herself down on Sokka's knee.

"Well, I met your father when I was 15. Your mother and Aa- I mean Bonzu had fallen in love at first sight. We traveled the world together, but…" He paused. Matari's eyes were wide at the beginning of the story.

"But what?" She asked.

"But…things just didn't turn out the way we planned. Fire Lord Ozai had wanted something from your father, and Prince Zuko, his son, was willing to get it for him. Your mother was caught between Zuko and Bonzu, and she had to choose or it was going to be too late. Even thought your mother knew that the fate of the world hung in the balance, she chose Bonzu, and after the war ended, they moved back here to the Water Tribe.

Then they had you."

Matari looked at the ground, and back at Sokka.

"But what about mother?"

"Your mother was my sister, Katara. She was a bit naive, I had to admit, and she monologued sometimes, but that didn't make me love her any less. She was a beautiful waterbender, and had a personality as wonderful as her looks were. I miss her more and more every day."

Matari snuggled up in Sokka's chest against his coat.

"Wish I knew her better."

"I wish you did too…" Sokka replied, stroking her dark brown hair.

Matari had grown to be very beautiful. Her eyes were still that beautiful oval shape and still that same lovely color of navy blue, gleaming brightly. Matari's hair, however, was slightly darker than from what he had remembered. It was cut just an inch above her shoulders and pulled back behind her ears. She wore a coat identical to his, except instead of three fox tails hanging from the knick of the trimming around the head opening, hers only had one. All together, she looked almost like a saint. It felt so good to know that Sokka was the only one that could take care of her, the only one who could catch her tears.. He gave her a hug and let her go back outside for a little while.

Matari left the tent and went back outside to where she had left off.

"Okay, Matari…you can do this…" She whispered to herself. She lifted her hands into the air, tensing her muscles and focusing her chi on the water below. She pulled her arms into the air, lifted them, and lowered them. A strong wind blew around her, and the ice beneath her feet cracked, releasing a stream of water into the air. She led the water in the air with her hands, shifting her weight as she moved rhythmically, but eventually, her grasp on the water loosened, and she dropped the water to the ice, leaving it to freeze.

Her eyes widened in surprise of what she had just done. She sprinted back to the tent and ripped though the door.

"Uncle, Uncle, You'll never _believe_ what I just did!"

"What?" Sokka asked, stupefied by the excitement. "Did you feed the polar bear again? I told you to stay away from that-

"I WATERBENDED! I WATERBENDED!" She leaped in the air with joy as she shouted the words.

Sokka's jaw dropped.


	3. Learning The Facts

Sarah: Wow…holy crap. I haven't updated in a long time. Well, I've been pretty bust, so, yeah. Anyway, here goes chapter 3…

Chapter 3 (Duh)

Matari was confused by the sad look on Sokka's face.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy for me?" Matari asked.

Sokka smiled weakily before the depressed look returned. "I'm very happy for you, Matari," He said, hugging his niece, "but there's one problem."

"What?"

"There's no way for you to learn how to waterbend."

"Why not?"

"Well…you're the only one."

Matari's beautiful eyes widened in amazement. "Really?"

Sokka nodded his head. "Really."

Matari looked down at the ground, then back up at her uncle. "But then…how can I-

"You'd have to go to the North Pole. That's where all the other Water Tribe residents live."

Matari's confused look returned. "Why did all the Waterbenders leave?"

"They didn't leave," Sokka said, "They were killed by the Fire Nation."

"Why would the Fire Nation do something like that?"

"We didn't know at first, then we found out that the Fire Lord had sent troops to destroy the Water Tribes, just as the Fire Lord before him destroyed the Air Nomads."

Matari thought for a moment.

"But what about the Avatar? He was an Air Nomad, wasn't he uncle?"

Sokka felt his throat become dry. He looked at the young girl nervously, but continued. "He survived."

"How would you know?"

Sokka felt sweat on the back of his neck.

"A friend of mine told me…"

"What friend?"

"Uh, some guy who's dead now, why don't you go get some sleep Matari, it's past your bedtime."

"Wait, what about my Water bending?"

"You'll still be able to do it in the morning."

"That's not what I mean, uncle. I meant how am I going to get on the North Pole?"

Sokka laughed softly. "Matari, try to understand. You're only a young girl, the world is much too big for you to travel on your own. Now stop talking nonsense and get some sleep."

Matari refused. "I may be young, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't learn when I have the chance. What if our village goes under attack again? I may be the only defense we have."

"Matari, listen to yourself. Do you really think that the men of the village can't help, and who said that our village was going to be attacked anyway?"

"What men? They're all little boys and elderly men, except for you, and they can't possibly help, and I'm just being safe."

The truth was, Matari just really wanted to learn, and if Sokka was going to approve, she was going to have to make herself sound convincing.

Sokka looked up at the ceiling of the tent, then back down at Matari. She gave him a look that he couldn't refuse though, by opening her eyes wide and giving him a sweet little hopeful smile.

"Please, Uncle?" She whispered to him in her little immature voice.

Sokka let out a long, loud sigh, but nodded. "We'll get your things ready tomorrow. Okay?"

Matari ran to her uncle and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you, uncle, I won't let you down, I promise."

Sokka hugged her back and sent her to bed that night, feeling as uneasy as ever.

What if Matari learned more about the Avatar? What would happen?

Sarah: Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of this, please review! PLEASE! Oh, and FOOD SHALL DEVOUR YOU ALL! MUHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Unagi

Sarah: Aw, well...jeez, dude. I can't keep track of anything, no can I? Well, here goes Chapter 4...

The first few days of Matari's journey were rough. Sokka had given her enough food for a couple of weeks, along with his knife and club. He had said that the road would be dangerous, but Matari had faith in herself. She was going to learn waterbending, she promised herself she would.

She started out northeast. The waters were a little rough, but she would get through it. She had to, because there was no turning back. She paddled out in a canoe on the rolling waves of a seemingly endless ocean.

For a week, she went on paddling, going past large mountains and fighting against ominous currents that somehow seemed to appear out of nowhere. After a while, she ran out of food. It seemed that Sokka's eating habits had rubbed off on her. As she watched the sunrise, she could see a small silhouette of something sitting on the top of the horizon. Could it be...an island?

Matari was indeed very hungry. She hadn't eaten in at least six hours and her arms were getting a little sore from paddling all night. She was also drowsy from being up all night, but she couldn't help it. As much as she hated it, the ocean scared her, because she never knew what could come up and grab her...or her boat.

As she paddled, she noticed out of the corner of her eye there was a shadow moving in the water. She ignored it and paddled on, not letting her guard down. However, as she continued, the shadow appeared more frequently. There was something in the water...

Her heart raced a she struggled to reach the beach of the island ahead. Matari knew she shouldn't have, but...she looked behind her, and nearly dislocated her arm trying to speed up the canoe. There was a gigantic webbed fin-like thing rising out of the water.

"Oh HELL no!" She yelled in anger. More of whatever was coming out of the water was rising above the surface. It looked like some kind of eel.

The creature's giant head snapped at the tiny canoe. Matari screamed in panic as the canoe leveled with the rising waters and the eel snapped at the boat. The animal was so big...it was like a water dragon or something. It was purplish-black, with empty green eyes and viciously sharp teeth that it bared as it went at Matari's canoe again.

Matari's canoe crashed into the beach. She rolled out onto the sand, waterlogged and weak. She wheezed painfully as more water poured out of her lungs. At least she was alive, but now all she wanted to do was lay there. There was nothing else to do. The food was gone, the boat was damaged, and she was all alone...or at least she thought so.

Sarah: Yup. It's short. Get over it. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I think I had too much sugar. YAY SUGAR:)


	5. Suki

Sarah: Well..I got my brand-knew computer set up! I'm so happyful! And because my other fanfic is finished, I can concentrate more on this. Oh, by the way, I want to say HELLO! to all the Avatar fans out there real quick...HELLO! Okedoke, here goes chpater 5. XD

Chapter 5

Matari looked over at the woman wearing a dark green warrior's uniform staring at her as she lay on the beach, wet and weak.

"Who are you, little girl?" The woman asked. She pulled out an iron fan and held it in a warining position.

"Uh...Matari of the South Pole, neice of Sokka of the Water Tribe...who are you?"

The woman lowered the fan. "You're related to...Sokka? Of the Water Tribe?"

Matari nodded her head with a wide-eyed expression. "Why?"

"I knew your uncle. Come on, I'll explain. Let's get you dried off and fed. You look like you haven't eaten in days!

Matari's stomach rumbled at the thought of food, and she eagerly followed the woman to a small village with a huge statue in the center. "What's that?" she asked.

The woman, in the lead, turned her head back to Matari with a smile. "It's Avatar Kyoshi. She was born here 400 years ago on this island. We named it after her.

Matari gaped at the giant statue for a moment. "Wow. Sokka never told me about this."

They entered a small dojo in the west side of the village. There were older girls in similar uniforms practicing some kind of matial art.

Matari sat at a table in the corner of the dojo with the woman. Her eyes widened in suprise as a plate of roasted fish was placed in front of her. She devoured it without thinking, like something in her brain had switched on.

"Oh yeah, your _definately_ related to Sokka." The woman said, watching Matari engorge herself.

Matari set the fish down. "So...how did you know him?"

"Well, 15 years ago he visited here with the Avatar."

Matari choked for a moment. "THE AVATAR? _THE_ ACTUAL AVATAR?"

The woman frowned. "You never knew? Well...surely he might have told you...why wouldn't he?"

Matari looked at the woman oddly. "I don't know...I don't know...there has to be some kind of connection."

"...Oh by the way, my name's Suki. It's a pleasure to meet you Matari...as for your uncle...to tell you the truth, I liked him. A lot. He didn't really respect my role because of my gender. I was the leader of the little army here, see?"

Matari glanced at the girls practicing with their fans. "Yup. So what about Sokka? Did you kiss him?"

Suki blushed. "Well...yeah, I did. I think I got my point across anti-sexism when I kicked his butt. He was a good fighter, you know that?"

Matari sadly nodded.

Suki realized that Matari did not really care that much. "Well, I still don't know why he wouldn't tell you anything about the Avatar, but if you really want to know more, maybe you could ask him yourself."

Matari looked up. "But I don't know how to find him, and I've got more important things to worry about than looking for him. I have to learn Waterbending."

Suki's green eyes widened. "You're a Waterbender?"

Matari blushed a little. "Well...I'm going to be. I don't really know that much, but I'm trying my hardest-

"No! You don't understand!" Suki interrupted. "If your a Waterbender, you must be spawn of a Waterbender, right?"

"Yeah. So what? My mom was a Waterbender."

"What was her name?"

"Katara."

"...I think your mom was with Sokka and the Avatar when she visited here. She must have some kind of connection with the Avatar as well."

Matari just stared. "...What does this mean?"

Sarah: The good part's comin' up, don't worry. I don't know if you can consider this a cliffy or not, but hey. I'M HUMAN, OKAY? (But just barely...SNORT!)


	6. The Avatar

Sarah: I'm listening to Blink 182, my favorite band. They give me some real good inspiration. I LOVE BLINK 182!

Chapter 6

Matari walked outside behind the Dojo and crossed her arms uncomfortably. She was confused. Katara and Sokka had known the Avatar? Why would Sokka keep something like that from her?

like that a secret?

Suki inturrupted her thought when she ran out to see her.

"Matari! what are you doing out here?" Suki asked, concerned.

Matari looked away."I was just thinking was all.'

"Matari, I wish I could do something to help you, but it looks like your on your own. I don't know why Sokka would keep something like this from you, but you should find out.

Got to the Avatar, he'll clear this up for you.

Matari sighed. "I guess learning Waterbending will have to wait. I'll get my things ready."

She went out to the beach where two of the Warrior Girls were repairing the baot.

"It's ready." One of them said.

Matari loaded all of her things on the boat and hopped inside.

She felt a little betrayed that Sokka would keep a secret from her like that. Matari still loved Sokka as much as she ever had, but now

she couldnt help feel a little dissapointed in him.

A few hours later after sailing past cities,and islands, the energy from the fish she had eaten earilier had worn off and she was starting to get hungry again. She landed the boat on

the shore of an island with an onimous kind of glow. The entire place seemed to be made out of lava rock. Could this have been the Fire Nation?

She decided to explore a little. She took out Sokka's knife pouch and slung it over her shoulder, and headed into the heart of the island.

The rocks were all black, with some kind of red aurora that Matari couldn't identify. She climbed over them, and headed uppward a steep cliff.

Once she had reached the top, her jaw dropped in suprise of what she found.

There were ruins of some kind of temple brocken down all over the lava rock. Some of it looked fused into craters. She hopped over the brocked peices. There was no way of telling how long ago the place had been destroyed. Matari spent a while observing the large demolished walls of the riuns, until she saw something overhead.

There was a hut built on the other side of the cliff, where Matari couldn't help wander.

Someone was coming out.

Matari stared at the person coming near her.She pulled out the knife, ready to attack.

He was bald.

Matari lowered her weapon.

"That's from the Water Tribe, isn't it?" The silhouette (can't spell for beans) asked the 9-year old. He stood at the edge of the crater near the door of the hut.

"Yes." Matari said quietly. She was terrified. Her heart hammered in her chest and her face felt cold, but her instinct told her to strand her ground. Sokka always told Matari to trust her instinct.

"It looks familiar..."

He was silent for a moment. He stepped out of the shadow.

"Matari?" He called to her.

Matari didn't reply. She was too lost in thought. This man...he was bald. He had tatoos on his head and hands. He wore nomadic clothes that seemed easy to move in, and he carried a staff in his hand.

"Matari...you have to leave. No one is safe here."

Matari didn't listen. "You're the Avatar, aren't you? Sokka told me he was an Airbender."

"Sokka? You know Sokka?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm his neice."

He said nothing again, he just stared at Matari with large gray eyes that seemed tired.

"I never thought I'd live to see you again, Matari."

"How do you know my name, Avatar?"

"I've known you since you were small, Matari."

"I don't really care about that right now, I want to know how you know my uncle."

"Oh...it's a long, long story, Matari. Come in, I'll tell you."

Matari followed the Avatar to the hut. It was small, but cozy. She sat on the floor with him and looked around.

"I can't believe this. You're actually the Avatar...wow..."

He smiled. "Sokka helped me on my journey. He was a very loyal friend to me. How is he, anyway?'

Matari shrugged. "He's good. He's the lead warrior of out tribe."

"That sounds about right. Sokka learned to be a very good warrior. Did he teach you anything?"

"Oh yeah, he taught me- wait a minute, you said you went on a journey? To where? And why did Sokka and my mom come?"

He cleared his throat. "Well...they helped me a lot, but that's about all I can tell you."

Matari looked over his shoulder and saw a glass box sitting on a shelf.

"What's that?" Matari asked. The glass was transparent, so she could see what was in it. It was a blue jewel, hanging from a navy-blue strip of velvet.

She didn't bother to get an answer though. She got up and opened the box before the Avatar could do anything about it.

There waa a necklace in the box...

Sarah: I think you can all take a guess at what's going to happen. AND THANKYOU BLINK 182 FOR GIVING ME ALL THIS INSPIRATION:D


	7. The Truth Revealed

Sarah: (Smakcking herself in the face for making dumb errors) STUPID LOUSY TYPING SKILLS! Thasnks for pointing that out Aangsair. I wrote this on Wordpad, wihich I'm still getting used to...Well, here goes Chapter 7...

Matari observed the necklace on ly for a moment before The Avatar reached over and snatched it out of her hands.

Matari ignored the violent gesture though. "What was that? Ithada Waterbending symbol on it. Did it belong to someone from a Water Tribe?"

"Yes...but we're getting off topic now, Matari. My point is, the reason I brought you here was that this island is very unstable...I should know."

"But then why do you live here?"

"Well, I can conrtol the fire that spews out of the ground. Can you?"

Matari was silent for a moment. "What about this journey you spoke of? How do you know Sokka?"

The Avatar sighed for a moment. He was very reluctant to tell Matari the truth, but then again, she had been denied the truth her whole life.

He had to tell her, He just had to.

"He and...his sister rescued me after I made a mistake. They helped me master the elements."

"So...My mom was with you? What abou my dad?"

The Avatar choked. "He...uh...he died."

"Sokka said he helped you too. Were you all friends?"

"Not...exactly." He started to sweat.

"Sokka said that you were! Are you lying to me about something? It's weird enough that I found you here in the first place, I don't need to be lied to."

The Avatar sighed. "Matari. I have some confessions to make. First of all, Sokka promised me he wouldn't tell you anything, so don't be angry at him. Second of all, I married your mother..."

Matari was frozen at this point. She backed against the wall, breathing hard. "Huh?"

He sighed again, this time deeper. "It's true, Matari. I loved your mother, very much. She died after she had you...it was the worst thing that ever happed to me. I never forgave myself."

"Why did you run away?" Matari asked in a weak voice.

He looked down in shame. "I had no choice. It's my job to protect the world, Matari. If I were to stay, things would have gone back to the way they were."

"The war..."

She looked down for a moment, before her expression went from confused to angry...

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! THIS WHOLE THING IS A LIE!"

He wasn't happy to hear his own daughtertalk like that, but he couldn't blame her. Matari was angry, and tears were staring to brim in her eyes.

"I never even knew my mom! Why did it have to happen like this!" She said through her heavy sobs. She collapsed on the ground, holding her head in her hands.

He stayed calm.

"Matari, I'm sorry that this had to happen. I only wish I wasn't the Avatar...maybe I could have helped...I don't know..."

Matari didn't answer him, she only cried more, until it was becoming harder to breathe.

_My mother is dead, The Avatar is my father, and Sokka lied to me...my whole life!_

_Why did this have to happen to me?_

_I still have Waterbending to master, and I don't have a choice but to go on._

_If I stayed here...what would happen?_

_I could live here with the Avatar...away from everything else in the world that's looked down on me for so long..._

_No. _

_I can't._

_Not even if I've just found my long lost father...I can't leave. I have to move on._

Matari wiped the tears out of her eyes, and looked up only to see that The Avatar also had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Matari. I didn't mean for these things to happen...I found you now though, and that's all that matters to me. Every day I thought of you: what you'd look like now, what you would me like, how much you've grown...I only wished that I could see you...now I guess that I've gotten that wish."

Matari realized that she had been a bit foolish to overeact like that. Even if the Avatar had left her all her life, he didn't have a choice, and after all, he still loved her.

Matari looked up at him. She was still sittiing on the floor on her knees, hunched over a bit.

"I'm sorry, Avatar. This is all just too much to handle at once. I don't blame Sokka for what he did: he was just trying to keep me safe."

She got up off the floor.

Aang smiled. "You are understanding, just like your mother...Well, anyway, what have you come to the Fire Nation for, Matari- and please, call me Aang."

Matari crossed her arms. "Well, I'm on my way to the North Pole to learn Waterbending."

"You're a Waterbender? That's great news, Matari!"

"Yes...only Sokka had to stay and defend the tribe back home, so he sent me out on my own. I have to go and learn Waterbending, my people depend on me and Sokka."

Aang nodded. "I see that you are wise, but you can't go out on your own, Matari. I'll have to come with you."

Matari's face lit up with exitement. "Really? That would be great!...And it would give me a chance to know you better."

Aang nodded. "You can stay here for the night, Matari. I'll go get some blankets and some food. You look hungry."

Matari smiled and waited patiently on the floor as Aang layed out a blanket and handed her a bowl of vegetable stew. She ate gratefully, savoring every sip.

After a while, things started to quiet down.

"So how is Sokka doing anyway?" Aang asked, resting his chin on his hand as they sat together in the little one-roomed hut.

"He's good." Matari replied.

"You know...I'm sorry all this is such a big change for you, but I promise, I'll do my best to be a father...or at least a friend."

Matari nodded.

They went to sleep that night, not knowing someone was watching their every move from outside...

Sarah: CLIFFY! MUHUAHAHAHAHAHA! _BEWARE _THE DREADED CLIFFY, BEWARE!...Oh and by the way, Ep. 16 KICKED BUTT! I could not believe Aang burned Katara like that, but it was SO cool the way she healed herself!...But now, just because Aang's starting to blow it with Katara, I'm thinking about becoming a Zutara shipper, only I still think that Katara and Aang are cute together...and I'm not a huge Zuko fan...wow, I'm rambling...O.o


	8. Nori

Okay, now the story gets interesting!

Chapter 8

Nori was not a sane person. She was dangerously downright unstable, as a matter of fact, and no one was safe once she was angered. Carying two twin blades in sheaths

attached to a belt on her waist, she watched through a crack in the wall of the Avatar's sloppy shack with a dangerous smirk of satisfaction. All the years of nonsense she had to put up with were about to pay off.

She had been a Fire Nation spy for a while now. She was tall and muscular, yet lean and graceful. Her hair was sloppy and frazzled, but I guess anyone's would be if they had tied their hair in a ponytail and chopped the hair off. It was short, maybe an inch or two below her ears, which were peirced several times in both sides.

She sat squatted next to the small crack in the wall, staring whith a dangerous look in her large black eyes. She smirked again. This was big news.

She ran through the ruins, past the large hills of dried lava, through the fire and smoke, to the Fire Nation's main city.

Nori could feel her heart pound with exitement as she ran faster and faster through the city streets. She came to the palace, where several guards were surrounding a tall front building.

"Nori of the Northwest. I expect you have news for the Fire Lord, do you not?" One of the gaurds said as he looked down upon Nori.

Her evil smile grew wider. "Yes, of coarse. I may be a little low on the food chain, but I'm still famliy, right, Flippy?"

The gaurd grumbled under his breath as he moved himself out of the way for Nori to pass.

Nori entered the palace. There was the usual ominous glow that had always been her favorite homely custom. She felt safe and welcome within the walls of the palace, even though she was almost anything but welcome.

The large doors opened, and she entered the thrown room. "I have news, bigger than anything I've ever said before." She anounced to the dark figure sitting upin a large thrown.

"If it is about the Avatar, I suggest that you better leave. I've had enough of this foolish Avatar nonsense you keep drabbling about. You might as well give up, Nori. Go back to your home."

Nori raised her eyebrow for a moment before giggling maniacly. "I think you'll take this peice of news quite differently, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko looked up at the crazy 15-year old. "Well, you might as well go ahead and tell me, Nori. I know you won't leave anyway."

"I think you'll be quite pleased to know that the Avatar's long-lost daughter Matari of the Water Tribe has been reunited with him."

Zuko's eye widened with suprise. "Matari? You mean..." A flashback ran through Zuko's mind...

_Flashback_

_"Zuko, you monster!" Katara screamed as she wrestled herself away from Zuko's grasp. Zuko stopped himself and realized what he was doing._

_He couldn't hurt her, he just couldn't._

_Katara began crying, taking her steps slowly away from Zuko as he stood there in awe. _

_"Katara...I'm sorry...I never realized before how special you were.Please, I don't want to hurt you, Katara."_

_Katara looked away. "Of coarse you don't, Zuko. You just want to take Aang away and help destroy the earth." _

_Zuko stood still. "I just want to go home!" He yelled, trying to keep his own self from collapsing into tears._

_Katara stopped crying._

_"Home? What do you mean?"_

_"I tried to tell you before, I was banished from my home. I was forced to capture the Avatar. I never wanted anything to do with this!"_

_"I'm sorry, Zuko. But right now the rest of the world is more important to me than that..."_

_"I understand, Katara. You are loyal to your tribe, just as I am loyal to my nation."_

_"Well...at least my tribe isn't trying to destroy the world."_

_"It's not that easy! I'm just trying to be a good son!"_

_Katara didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at Zuko with sympathetic eyes._

_"Zuko..."_

_At that moment, Appa came flying into the sky, and Aang handed down a ladder._

_"KATARA! CLIMB THE ROPE! HURRY!" He hollered to the Waterbender watching from below the palace roof._

_Katara gazed at Zuko for one moment, still having that sympathetic look in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry Zuko. I wish I could help you, but I have places to go..." She ran up, kissed Zuko quickly on the cheek, and climbed up the rope._

_End Flashback_

Zuko looked back down on Nori. "Get me the girl. It's time to get my revenge"...

Nori bowed repectfully and left the palace, smirking dangerously all the way.

This was her change to redeem herself, for all that Zuko was worth...

Sarah: Can you take a wild guess at what's about to happen?


	9. Taken

Sarah: I'M BAAAAAAAACK!...WITH TAQUITOS! (eats)

Chapter 9

Nori snuck into the shack after midnight, carrying her twin blades at her sides. She violently covered Matari's mouth with her hand while holding Matari's arm behind her. Matari tried to squirm away, but the odds of a 9-year old wresting herself from a 15-year old are dreadfully sqew. So She was dragged out her her home.

Nori forced her against the wall. "YOU _WILL_ BEHAVE, OR ELSE I'LL HAVE A KOMODO-RHINO EAT YOUR FILTHY HEAD OFF!" Nori commanded.

Matari cowered in fear, before realizing that she _did_ have the power to defend herself. She screamed, elbowed Nori in the stomach, and tried to crawl away, but

Nori gripped her ankle and pulled her back, covering her mouth to muffle Matari's cries.

"LEFTH E GOGOG!" Matari ordered through a scream. She bit Nori's hand, forcing her to draw back. Now Nori was pissed.

She released fire from her fists, nearly missing Matari's left temple. Matari screamed and tried to back away, but Nori had run her down.

Matari ended up being gagged and bound. She writhed in the ropes, trying to get free; get help. Nori ignored her attemps and carried her through the city. Matari noticed how hostile the Fire Nation seemed. She pictured it so differently. It seemed like there was some kind of rural feeling to the suburban enviroment, like something mixed and fused to make something comepletly imitable. People seemed to notice Nori as well...infact...they seemed to fear her...

When they reached the throne room, Zuko was wating patiently with his hands in his lap.

Nori pushed Matari to the ground, wearing her familiar smirk. "There you are, Lord Zuko."

Zuko got up off his thrown and looked down upon Matari, who was cowering in fear.

"So...you are the Avatar's daughter. Tell me, Matari. How does it feel to be the spawn of a coward?"

Matari glared. "The Avatar is _not _a coward!" She protested.

Zuko sighed softly. "Then what do you make of the 100 years of suffering the world endured? Where was the Avatar then? Hm?"

Matari said nothing.

"You know nothing of your father. I don't know why even you wasted your time coming out here to look for him, but it sure was...benificial."

"What do you mean?" Matari asked, still just as angry.

"Now that have you, the world will be ours again." Zuko said.

Matari thrashed in her bindings. "THE WORLD NEVER YOURS! LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"It once was, and if it wasn't for the Avatar killing my father, the Fire Nation would have been succsessful."

Matari was becoming more infuriated by the second. "Well, what are you planning to do to me?"

Zuko smiled. "Keep you hostage. Eventually, the Avatar will realize that the only way to protect his precious little girl is to surrender."

Matari had reached her boiling point. Her face was red with anger, and her body was trembling.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" She screamed. She ran up to Zuko, trying to take a swipe at his leg to knock him down. Zuko simply laughed at this.

He knocked her down instead. "Listen, little girl. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. If you want to live, I suggest you show some cooperation.

Got it?"

Matari stared at Zuko for a moment, hung her head, and sighed. "I'll do whatever you want." She whimpered.

Nori pulled Matari to her feet like she was a rag doll. "I'll dispose of this, Lord Zuko."

Zuko relaxed back into his thrown. "Exellent, Nori. Perhaps I have underestimated you."

Nori dragged Matari off to her dungeon cell.

On the way, Nori seemed to be the happiest she had ever been in her life.

"You have made Zuko proud, you little worm. Keep it up, and I just might be promoted to adviser."

Matari said nothing, only scoweled at the floor. "How can you serve someone like that? He wants to destroy us all, you know."

"Maybe so, but if I can get on his good side, then maybe I can get some respect around this rathole city. I'm going to go ahead and keep this up.

I don't want any trouble from you, by the way. Undertand me? You make one mistake and I'll slit your throat faster than you can blink."

Matari cringed for a moment at the thought. And after all she had been through, all she could think of was...

_Nori's insane..._


	10. Standing Down

Sarah: It's time for Chapter 10! I hope you like it. :)

Nori stood alone in her room, staring out her window with steely eyes. This was her one chance to get Zuko's respect. He had never taken her seriously before. She didn't know exactly why. Matari was her last chance at true happiness. Nori had always been looked down upon or pushed aside when she wanted to feel important. Zuko seemed to hate her almost, or at least something close to hate. How many times had she walked into this room and stood in dissapointment, still and unblinking, waiting for something that was never real?

Nori really _was_ family. She was Zula's daughter. Nori took pride in her mother's role, and she felt it was her duty to enheirit it proudly, or else she would be shunned from society, like daylight shunning the lonely moon. Nori didn't want Zuko to hate her though. It made her feel less appreciated.

Just because Nori wasn't he heir of the Fire Nation didn't mean she wasn't still important...or did it? Nori didn't want to go through her thoughts any longer. She was tired and stressed, and she needed to sleep.

She lied still in her bed, staring at the blank ceiling like the world was nothing anymore. But it felt as though it really was, though. What if Zuko got his revenge on the Avatar and went on with his business without even aknowleging Nori's help?

She couldn't let it happen, but there's was nothing to do right now but wait and see how Zuko would do. Maybe the Avatar would defeat Zuko, and then what?

Would she enheirit the throne? There was no possible heir. Zuko never took the time to settle down and have children.

There was possiblity after all.

Nori's familiar wicked smile returned for a moment, and then she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Matari sat huddled in the corner of the prison cell. It was damp and cold, like a cave almost, and completely pitch black.

How had she gotten into this mess? She didn't want anything bad to happen, she just wanted to master Waterbending.

She thought again of how Sokka had lied to her. She felt guilty at the thought of being mad at him. He had every right to lie to her. He was trying to prevent something like this from happening.

And what about the Avatar? Was he really her father? Well, there seemed to be no con to that idea. He knew her name, and her mother, and he _was _the Avatar, which meant he couldn't lie about anything...unless he wasn't the Avatar, but that couldn't be possible, because he the only airbender. she only wished that she could see him again.

Aang knew exactly what happened. He had woken in the middle of the night to see two small shadows in the far distance. When he looked over to see Matari's bed empty, he knew that someone had found out.

He grabbed his cloak and staff and ran after them, because if anyone saw him fly in the Fire Nation, he would be in big trouble. Ever since he had defeated the Fire Lord 20 years ago, the Fire Nation had developed an even fiery rage against him. Zuko, however, was kept in line.

By the time he had reached the city, there were stars slowly appearing in the evening sky. He walked up to the gate with the cloak pulled over his

face in a shadow, and approached the front gaurd.

"What be your name, trespasser?" The gaurd said viciously.

"That's not important right now, what is is that I need to find someone...now." Aang replied quietly.

"Oh...you've come for someone, have you? Go on in, you're expected." The guard said in a more gentle tone.

He gestured for Aang to follow.

Aang reached the thrown room to find something shocking.

Zuko was holding Matari's arm behind her back with one hand, and had a knife to her throat with the other.

Aang was instantly furious.

"LET HER GO, YOU SONOFABITCH!" He yelled.

Zuko grinned. "Well, that's no way to treat the Fire Lord, now is it?"

"YOU ARE THE WORST FIRE LORD TO _EVER _RULE THIS LOUSY RATHOLE OF A NATION!"

"Oh is that so? Maybe I should just kill her now if you don't want to coorperate." He pulled the knife closer to her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I'LL KILL YOU, ZUKO! I'LL RUN YOU INTO THE GROUND! DON'T YOU LAY A FILTHY HAND ON MY DAUGHTER!"

Matari looked down from the thrown in shock. Aang was so angry. Had these two always been mortal enemies? She wanted to ask as many questions as she could, but she was afraid to move. If she did, Zuko might have just killed her on the spot. She didn't want to die just yet.

"Alright." Said Zuko, loosening his grip on the terrified 9-year old. "But only for a price."

"And what might that be?" Aang asked.

"Stand down, Avatar."

Aang glared with fire in his eyes. "I THINK I'D RATHER DIE THAN STAND DOWN TO YOU, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE-

Before he could continue with his rant, Zuko touched Matari's thrat with the stip if the blade, smiling evily.

"You were saying?"

Aang looked mortified, but he nodded after staring silently at Matari for a moment. He dropped to his knees.

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt Matari. Please." He wimprered.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Take him away, guards, and throw him in with the girl. They can take turns wiping eachother's tears."

With that final word, Aang and Matari were carried away.

Sarah: Aaaaaww...that's kind of sad, huh? XD Yes I know, I'm an evil little b!. I hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Freedom

Sarah: I hope you enjoy!

Matari and Aang sat across from eachother in the dim cell.

Matari wanted to weep so badly, but what Zuko had said about them taking turns wiping eachother's tears...well...that was just insulting.

So she sat there, a grim expression plastered on her face like she wanted everything to just disspear.

Aang, on the other hand, was so dissapointed in himself he wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

He should have known Zuko would be planning this all these years. He knew Zuko had loved Katara...but he didn't care. For once in his life he didn't

care about what the world wanted, just what he wanted.

He wanted his own revenge. He was not going to let Zuko hurt Matari. She didn't do anything to deserve this kind of treatment. What would Zuko

do? Kill her? The thought of it made him even more eager to ounch a huge hole in the wall. All Aang's life Zuko had been such a tight ass to him,

and now he was doing this? Aang didn't think so.

So now, as time slowly slurred in their cell, they silently stared at eachother...for at least over an hour, before Matari uncrossed her arms and

sighing deeply.

"I suppose that you and Zuko aren't friends, Aang?" she said in a dry voice.

Aang raised an eyebrow for a split-second. Matari was acting just like Katara...

"No. He hates me. I offrered friendship, but he decided that power was more imortant...I guess. Anyway, that little witch who kidnapped you is his

neice, Nori. Nori is evil, just like her mother. Don't trust a word she says, undertand, Matari?"

Matari silently nodded.

"Why does Zuko hate you so much?" Matari asked.

Aang shifted in his seat. "Well, two reasons, Matari. One: I killed his father. As you can imagine, that is a very demeaning action, but if I hadn't

done it, he would have destroyed the balance of the world; and two: He loved Katara too. Katara chose me though...I never thought something

like that could hurt and feel good at the same time...but it did. I only wish that Zuko could have agreed with me. Maybe things would have been

different."

Matari sighed again.

"Well...we still need a way out of here. What are we going to do though? The cell is locked and there aren't any windows!"

I know, Matari. Zuko may think he's held us in here permanantly, but he's truthfully wrong. Here, Matari. You may want to move out of the way.

Matari scooted away from the metal bars of the cell's door as Aang slowly walked over.

His hands lit with fire, he grasped the bars, and they started to melt. A few seconds later, and they were melted completley in a very small hole.

Aang looked at the hole he had made with serious eyes.

"Go, Matari." He said.

Matari looked at him like he was crazy. "But what about you, Aang?"

"The space is too small for me to make it through."

"Well...yeah, but can't you just make it bigger?"

"No, if I did that, then I won't be able to fix it."

"Well why would you want to fix it? We can get out of here...together, Aang!"

"No, Matari. I can't. I have to face Zuko. This is going to be the last time he threatens me, or you. I don't want to take the chance of you getting

hurt, though, Matari. So just do what I say and go, okay?"

Matari stepped away for a moment.

"But I don't want to go, Aang. I want to help you. I don't care how, I just do. I owe you my life, Aang."

Aang sighed at Matari. "I can't risk you, Matari. That's why I left the South Pole. That's why you didn't know who I was. I don't want to argue about

this, Matari. Just go. I'll be fine by myself, and then we can go to the North Pole together, alright? But right now, you have to trust me. Now go.

The guards will be here soon..."

Matari hesitated, but she climbed through the hole in the wall, and looked at Aang with worried eyes before running off down the hall.

Aang sighed again and looked down the hall.

_Please let her be alright. _He prayed.


	12. Going For a Visit

Sarah: Wow...long time without updating, huh? Well...OMFG PRINCESS YUE IS SUCH A FUGLY WHORE I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE TO SAY THAT! I hate her so much! She's all "Sokka I love you, But I'm engaged and I'm making you feel stupid by asking you on fake dates." I HOPE SHE DUMPS SOKKA LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES!

Anyway...here's Chapter 12.

Matari silently tiptoed down the hallways. There was nothing to do but wait for the right moment to escape. The guilt of leaving Aang behind was constantly throbbing in her heart, but her mind told her to push on. As she walked down the empty hall, she started to get suspicious. There were no signs of any guards anywhere. Was someone expecting her? Her mind wandered to the thought that maybe Zuko was...lying. Maybe he was expecting Aang to do this and he was going to kill her anyway and torcher Aang forever...

She became more and more paranoid. She felt like something was going to come out of the shadow and pull her away.

Matari panicked.

She sprinted down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her. There was something in the shadow...definately.

Matari ran and ran for the exit, but her arm was violently yanked back into the previous hall.

She found herself fave to face with Nori. Nori was smiling maniacly.

"Well...are we running late for something?"

Matari pulled herself away. "Let go!" she whispered.

"What's the matter? Don't want anyone to hear you, huh?' Nori yelled.

"SHUT UP! " Matari screeched. "I...I..."

Nori's smile softened. "I understand you love your daddy, but I have honor to gain, and you're the key to it. Stay here or else."

"Or else what?"

Nori gripped Matari's arm as hard as she could and twisted it.

"Or else I'l break your pathetic little arms, that's what."

Matari was tired of being pushed around by Nori. She looked over her shoulder down the hall at the empty exit.

"NO!" She outbursted. She twirled out of Nori's grasp, and before Nori could do anything about it, kicked her about mid-thigh and ran.

Nori fell to the ground, but she was pissed. She jumped to her feet and chased Matari down the exit.

They ran into the town, down the streets, and to a clearing where a small fountain was trickling calmly. This was the perfect place to fight.

Matari pushed through the crowd and stumbled at the fountain's edge.

Nori also stumbled forward and noticed that Matari was very scared. "Fight me, you little termite mound."

Matari decided that that was the only thing she could do. There was nowhere else to run.

She streamed up a large amount of water, brought it in, and unleashed into Nori's face, but the firebender sighed and shook her short unruly hair.

"Is that the best you can do? Honestly? That's childsplay compared to what I can do!"

Matari ignored Nori and twriled with her arms in the air, levitating water into the air and spinning around her body like a dancer. It covered her

whole body, and froze.

Nori's fingertips lit with red flame that shot into the cacoon of ice. It shattered, and Nori found Matari was gone.

Matari hit Nori in the back of the head with a swift kick. Nori turned and blasted Matari though, and forced her off the edge of the fountain and

onto the ground. Before Matari could get up, she was tackled back down.

"Now you're going to come with _me, you little waterworm._" Nori commanded.

Matari squirmed in Nori's hold. "NO! I HAVE TO SAVE AANG! I _HAVE TO!_ LET GO OF ME YOU NASTY LITTLE POISONOUS BITCH!"

Nori laughed. "I don't think so. You're too rebelious, you have no self-control. I believe it's time we go see Zuko; without any inturruptions."

Matari's heart skipped a beat.

This was not good.

Sarah: (Still pissed about Princess Yue) I...hope...you...enjoyed...the story. (Trembles with anger)


	13. Set Free

Sarah: OMG LLOIKE (one of my favorite words) I HAVEN'T...UPDATED...IN...a..long...time...I got excited...mmkay, well, here goes Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (der)

Matari was feeling weaker with every step they took. This was it. Zuko was going to have his way and Aang was going to be in huge trouble.

Nori had tied her hands behind her back so she couldn't get out of her grip, and running away just seemed pointless.

Matari looked over to the right, and then to the left, Everyone they met seemed a little scared of Nori. There was probably a good reason for that...

Aang was pushed down the corridor again. He didn't want to have this happen, and for that he felt terrible, but there seemed to be nothing to do

but go along with this and get Matari where she needed to go. He only hoped she was alright.

The gaurds pushed the door open and threw Aang before Zuko's thrown.

"Avatar Aang...where is your daughter?" He said in a calm tone.

"Away from you! Matari didn't do anything, she dosn't need to be involved in this!"

Zuko sighed. "That's something I'd expect you to say, Aang. You know, I never really thought that you would still have a living daughter, with all the

enemies that you've made."

"Matari dosn't need this. She's only nine years old, Zuko! She's a child!"

Zuko shifted possition in his chair. "True, very true, but this isn't about your daughter, Aang. This is about what happens when you mess with the

Fire Nation."

Aang was getting angry. "What do you mean, you know why I had to stop your father, Zuko! I tried to reason with him and he almost killed Katara

and he probably would have killed you too!"

"MY FATHER RESPECTED MY AUTHORITY!" Zuko exclaimed, leaving his throne.

"Zuko, try and understand. What I did was for the good of the world, not to hurt you or anyone in this nation, for that matter. I had no choice,"

Zuko stood in front of the throne.

"It was my job."

Zuko blinked, showing the fury in his eyes.

"I know what I did was unforgivable, but you have to leave Matari out of this, and if we must fight..."

Aang couldn't think of anything else to say.

Zuko rested back in his thrown.

"Don't be like your father, Zuko. He didn't want respect, he just wanted power. Think of all the misery he caused; all the lives he destroyed, all the

sufferng he put in the hearts of those who followed him!"

Zuko said nothing.

"THINK OF WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PEOPLE!" Aang yelled.

Zuko looked at him. "I have to think. Go back to your cell. I'll set your daughter free, but you're staying right here."

Aang nodded.

Meanwhile...

After only about 20 minutes after Aang returned to his cell, Matari and Nori bursted into the thrown room.

"Lord Zuko, look who I caught trying to escape!" She thrusted Matari on her knees.

"It's alright, Nori. I'm letting Matari go."

Matari looked over to Nori to see her face fallen with dissapointment.

"What? But she tried to get away! She defied you, Lord Zuko! Don't you think she should be punished?"

Matari looked back to Zuko, fear glowing in her dark eyes.

"I know, but she has no place here. I have no use for her."

Nori's eyes widened a little.

"We...well...but...

"Nori! Do not disobey my orders! Let the girl go, or you can go join The Avatar in that cell."

Nori was silent. She bowed to Zuko, untied Matari's wrists, and escorted her out the door.

Matari was forced out the door. She turned around before Matari could leave, though. She wanted to help in some way.

"Nori, I'm sorry."

Nori turned around. "WHY SHOULD YOU BE SORR FOR ME?" She yelled. "I ALMOST GOT YOU KILLED AND IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT

SOFT SPOT ZUKO HAS FOR YOU AND YOUR DAD HE WOULD OF! HOW CAN YOU BE SORRY WHEN I'VE OUT YOU THROUGH ALL

THIS SHIT?"

Matari cringed for a moment.

"But...but...I just wanted to appologize. It didn't seem that I was much help to you.

Nori settled. "You don't understand. This isn't the first time Zuko's changed his mind about something when I was so close to finishing. All I want

is his respect, I don't want any suffering. He's never liked me, because I'm his neice. Do you know who my mother is?"

Matari nodded her head side to side in the 'no' position.

"General Zula is the general of the Fire Nation army. She dumped me with Zuko and ran off with her new boyfriend after I turned five. I haven't

seen her since then."

Matari put her hand on Nori's shoulder.

"I'm..sorry, Nori. I only wish there was something I could do."

Matari turned and left the palace enterance.

Sarah: Don't worry, you'll find out more!


	14. Thoughts

Sarah: Wow. Words cannot describe how FREAKIN' REMARKABLY LONG IT HAS BEEN SINCE I LAST WROTE HOLY CRAP!

Anyways, I promise I will write more now that school's out again and I have more free time

Chapter 14

Matari just kind of stood there not knowing what to do next. If she interfered any more with the whole Zuko-Aang situation, things might get even uglier.

...But then again, Zuko seemed to become a little more forgiving the more Aang talked to him. Maybe all he needed was someone to talk to. Maybe she was that someone.

Maybe...

Aang hung his head in his cell.

This was it. This was the ultimate showdown.

Aang realized that maybe he should have killed Zuko along with Ozai, but then again that would be horrible. If there was anything Aang didn't want anymore, it would be killing. He was so tired of people dying. So tired of people suffering. There had to be some way to end all this sparring between him and the Fire Nation. It wasn't his fault after all, he was just doing his job. How could anyone blame him for that?

Well. At least he knew that Matari was finally out of the situation. He had to live through this fight. Then he would go back and teach Matari waterbending and see Sokka.

Yes, he was positive that he would.

His spirit lifted a little and he smiled for the first time since he had visited this putrid city and all the poor suckers who had been forced into living there.

As Zuko sat upon his thrown, propping his chin on his fist, closing his eyes in thought, he breathed, trying to calm himself down.

What everything he had fought for was a lie? What if He had been wrong all his life?

Is that why things had always been so difficult?

He reviewed his childhood. Remembering all the times that he had had his face pushed into the dirt by his witch of a sister and his demanding father. Maybe he had the idea wrong the whole time; and that's why he was failing. Maybe he wasn't meant to sit upon this throne.

It was very probable.

But-then why would he be so determined? Why would he fight so hard and so strong to prove that he was worthy?

Well, that was an easy question actually, honor.

He had dedicated everything to regaining his honor. And he hadn't succeeded. He never earned his father's respect. Even if the Avatar hadn't killed him, he would have never accepted him for what he truly was.

There was only one person on earth who had done that. Only one person who had stayed by his side and believed in him when no one else did.

...Iroh

Zuko held his hands in his hands in shame. How could he have been so blind as to pass up the one good thing that had ever existed in his life?

He didn't want this throne. He didn't was this royalty. He didn't want this pain.

Sarah: Hope you enjoyed it and YAAAAY I'M BACK (throws party)


	15. Making Peice

Sarah: 'mkay time for another chapter :)

**CHAPTER 15 OMMYGOD IT'S SO COOL!**

Well. Here it is. The big leap of faith.

Matari turned back for a second in reluctance, but decided to press on. She got in the middle of things and tore them apart. Now she had to go back and bind it back together.

"Okay here I go...I guess..." She whispered to herself.

She stepped inside; leaving the night sky and all its secure comfort behind.

She turned the corner of the hallway; passing burning candles one by one as the flames danced silently on the walls. It was so quiet; so frightening.

Matari finally stood before the door; staring at the handles anxiously.

Thoughts of terror quickly flooded her mind. She stood there shivering furiously.

_I..I shouldn't be here. I need to leave now...If I go in there I could get into serious trouble. Aang would never forgive himself! I can't put him through even more pain than he's already endured. _

_...But..._

_...This nation is suffering. I see people on the streets cowering...like they were being tortured just by living. Like they didn't really mean anything to this society._

_I have to make things better. I just have to. I feel like there's something that I need to be a part of here. _

_Sokka would want me to do this. He would want me to follow my heart and trust my instincts. _

_That's it. I'm going in. No matter what the cost. _

Without another word, Matari pushed through the doors and ran down the tiled floor to the head of the thrown room.

"I need to speak with you!" She exclaimed to Zuko, clasping her fist firmly at her sides.

"What business would you possibly have with me?" He replied dully; not moving from the position he was sitting in carelessly on his thrown.

" I need to know why there's so much pain! Why does everything have to be this way? Why do we need to fight like this! You and Aang need to learn to settle your differences and make piece with each other!"

Zuko lifted his chin from his fist.

"Slow down there, Matari. I know what I'm doing."

Matari took a step forward.

"NO! No you don't Zuko! This can't go on! Think about what you'd be doing to the world; you'd be destroying it all over again! Just like your father did! Don't you see Zuko? This is no way to rule a nation."

Zuko stood from his thrown. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE GIRL! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY IMAGINE ALL THAT I'VE ENDURED TO GET TO WHERE I AM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE LOST AND HOW MUCH I'VE SUFFERED!"

Matari released her clenched fists.

"...So tell me then! I don't want to be your enemy Zuko. I want to help you; maybe even help you help yourself. This isn't the right way to live Zuko. This isn't the right way to rule...

I'm there for you; and I'm there for Nori too."

"Why would you care about me? I tried to kill you; I tried to kill your father. Why would want to help me? And what could you possibly do? You're nine years old and you can't even water bend."

"Because...for some reason I feel like I've known you before. For some reason I feel like I _need_ to help you. I know it's difficult to understand; but I feel a connection some how. Please. Trust me."

Zuko sat back down.

"Why do you care about Nori as well? She's nothing. And she tried to kill you as well."

"Because I know that she isn't a bad person Zuko. She just needs some good influence. She loves you and cares about you, and I think when you push her away like that she feels like she isn't good enough. She feels like she doesn't belong."

Zuko gazed down on Matari. This young girl; her reasoning was making sense. It was actually making sense. How could such a young immature girl have such a deep understanding of everything?

Zuko looked into her eyes.

"Matari, can I tell you something?"

"Yes. Tell me anything you want." She placed her hands behind her back as she spoke.

"I...I don't think I'm right for this job. I don't think I was meant to be a ruler. I just...I don't-

"Do you think it's the right thing to do?" Matari asked.

"..."

"Are you happy the way you are?"

"..."

"Zuko, you need to follow your heart and make a life for yourself, not for your father. I don't know about your past and I'm not going to pry into it because I can only imagine how it must feel for you."

"...You are a truly remarkable person, Matari of the Watertribe."

"I'm just trying to make things better. I don't want my father dead or Nori disappointed or you—or anyone else in this nation-to be unhappy anymore."

"So...you're saying that it doesn't have to be this way? You're saying that I should abandon my duty and give up everything that I've worked for?"

"All I'm saying is that I want you to believe in yourself and start being who _you_ want to be instead of who everybody expects you to be. Remember the people who love care for you; no one else should matter."

Matari started walking out of the thrown room, turning back with a smile on her way out the door.

She returned to the fountain where she found Nori sitting alone on the edge hugging her knees.

"Nori...I want you to know that...Zuko loves you and he really does care. I think he's just confused. He seems like he has a lot on his mind right now."

Nori shrugged.

"It'll be okay."

Matari grasped Nori's hand. Nori looked up in surprise at the gesture, not really making an attempt to respond.

Matari let go and rested her elbows on her knees.

"I'm sorry I've gotten everyone into this mess. I guess I should have just stayed at home. It probably would have been safer for everyone."

Nori shrugged again, looking down at her feet.

"Life is crappy that way. Sometimes you just have to go with it and hope that everything turns out alright, and hope that you can make it through anything that gets in your way."

"I think that we'll be okay, Nori. I've talked to Zuko and he seems like he's not such a bad person either.

I think we just need to learn to be there for each other instead of cutting into one another. That's what makes us strong."

"So...you're saying we should cover each other's butts?"

"Basically. If we're all working together then there won't be any reason to fight."

"So...maybe we should work together then?"

"...Yes. I think we should. We can help heal this world and rebuild it. All we need is to help get my dad and Zuko to make piece and then maybe Aang will even help him."

"My dad cares about everyone; no matter how bad they may seem."

"That's deep, Matari. Real deep."

Sarah: Wow. Sorry it's so long lol


End file.
